James and Lily Fluff
by rikuharadaonthemoon
Summary: Some James and Lily Fluff hope you like it


It was a week before Christmas and James was hurring to get all the christmas decorations up before Lily got home with baby Harry and Sirius arrived to pick Harry up for babysitting or god father/ god son bonding as he liked to call it. Lily had taken Harry christmas shopping and Sirius was on Order business with the Prewett brothers. James had the tree up and the top of it decorated there was a lot of tinsel around the top of the walls, and mistletoe above a few doors and fairy lights around the tree, the walls and a door or two and he still had the muggle decorations from Lily's sister to put up somewhere just in case they came for a christmas visit and or Lily wanted them up, if she didn't she'd take them down. Just as he was about to magic some frost or light snow coverings on to the tree and certain other decorations and some photos there was a knock at the front door. James opened the front door and stepped back to allow his best friend to enter.

Sirius looked about him with a smile, Need any help finshimg up? he asked James.  
nah I've got it under control, just make yourself at home. James responed shutting the door.  
Sirius nodded and went off to the kitchen to make some tea for them, a few minutes later when James had frosted the tree, some of the photo frames and the tinsel, Sirius came back in with the tea. wow Prongs you've outdone yourself this year, you know Harry wont remember all this right? And you've already got Lily so it's not like you need to impress her with your magical talent or anything. Sirius said while James struggled with the tinsel. I know Padfoot but we want to make this special for Harry because if He Who Must Not Be Named gets any more power we wont be able to celebrate anything even in private. Plus you never know this could make a lasting impression on Harry. James said as he untangled the tinsel and magiced it up around the top of the walls. Sirius shugged and mummbled if you say so .

A few mintues after James had done all but the finshing touches to the tree Lily arrived home with Harry and the presents they had been shopping for. As soon as he saw Sirius Harry's face broke out in the biggest smile he could mangage and his parents both sighed. It's not fair you he smiles for, us he poops and screems for. James said picking Harry up out of his pram and kissing his sons forehead while Lily put the presents away in a cupboard. It's because he see's you both everyday while me he see's... Sirius said while Lily coming back in to the room intrupted with every day. James laughed and gave Lily a one armed hug while Lily looked around her at the decorations James had spent the day putting up. wow this looks increadable, and you left some of the tree for me to decorate...and Sirius is stealing our son. Lily said as Sirius took Harry out of James's hands and started to play with him. Not stealing just playing with, and anyway you asked me to come and bond with Harry so why are you complaning? Sirius said as he tickled Harry gently on his tummy. Lily sighed your right but I can't stop worrying that something will happen to you and Harry tonight. Lily said as she moved away from James and up to the staircase to make sure the baby bag was packed for their bonding.

As soon as Lily was on the stairs James went and got her a cup of tea which was piping hot and some cookies as well. Sirius continued to play with Harry until James came back and placing Lilys tea took Harry back and sitting on the ground with him started to play with a large ball from a muggle shop. A few minutes later Lily came back down with the baby bag, she couldn't help but smile at the scene that meet her eyes with James and Sirius both sitting on the floor a little apart, with James holding Harry up and both his father and god father gently pushing the ball to him for him to hit back to one or the other. if only the camera was handy Lily said as she watched the boys playing. Sirius laughed a bit, yes because it's not like you see this sort of thing everyday . I know I see this sort of theing often but it's adorable the two of you playing a muggle game of ball with Harry even though he's to young to do anything much but flail at the ball sometimes hitting it, sometimes hitting one of you, but theres just something about it today thats cuter than usual and anyway we can never have enough photos of Harry. Lily said as she sat down and picked up her cup of tea. Sirius smiled at Harry and leaning over picked him up saying come on Harry lets leave these two two too decorating even more of the house . James sniffed and holding his head high said in a mock hurt voice whats wrong with lots of decorations? nothing but you live in a cottage not a castle and Harry is six months old which is not old enough to appreate your effort in decorating. Sirius responded as he stood and picking up Harrys baby bag headed for the door disapperating just as he reached it. don't worry love Sirius will protect Harry . James said as he sat next to Lily on the sofa. I know but I still worry, it's part of being a Mum . Lily said as she snuggled into James's side content to spend the evening cuddling.


End file.
